Rike
A city shrouded in crime and villainy, Rike is a relatively old City, bearing a similar age to Haven. Rike is a neutral evil city and for a reason. Thievery and cutthroats could lurk behind any corner, making the city treacherous to all, although some would argue that the guards are the more dangerous group. Created around 700 AC to a group of forgotten heros, who each created families to run the city, aptly named for the gamble that is this city. It primarily uses the languages of Egronian Common and Egronian Elven.There is the local sign language as well, mostly used by gangs to silently coordinate raids. History Rikan history is rather small, being a city of thieves not much is recorded. The city is known to be about as old as Haven, by another group of adventurers and heroes, who's names have since been forgotten. Rike rose as a proud city, with tall walls upon a cliff overlooking the sea which is, besides it's vast underground market, most of the city's economy. The city was doing rather well until about 974 AC, when a civil war broke out, no clear reason is known why, but there are rumors that String leadership made a move to eliminate the other families and it happened to mostly backfire. It wasn't until the turn of the millennia that the Diamonds came out with control. It is however, a tenuous hold at best. The Families The Strings, former rulers of the city, who one day became to brazen and bit off more then they could chew. Since then, they've mostly kept to themselves, bringing many rumors and little truth to these vague men and women The Diamonds, Dusk elves mostly, with a sense of superiority, they are the strongest and widest reaching family, most citizens look to them as the authority of the city. The Hearts, with hearts of gold and blades of silver, these daring vigilanties are the people who make life bearable through this city of corruption. Although they are not completely good, they are fair and won't stab you in the back if they could avoid it. Their efforts help feed the poorest of the city. The Clubs are rather industrious, keeping to the docks mostly. If you don't mind paying them a tax, your shipment will have brief unloading times and a comparably luxurious stay. If you don't pay however, these become the most dangerous streets to inhabit in all the kingdoms. Lastly, The Spades, if you want gambling, women, or anything that might arouse suspicion from more reputable sources, these are your men. Rather thuggish and simple, they use a reach bolstered by the Diamonds to become a force in Rike. Most street children and orphanans not in Precilla's orphanage end up working for these men. ---- Geography Geographically, Rike has a whole swath of land at it's disposal; with a few small towns and villages sending their own goods for trade to the city, although those shipments ceased for a time, they have recently been renewed, and the King of Spades takes great pains to bring the people food and clean water, something that earns him the love of the people. Rike is on the other side of the Krakenal Expanse, and overlooks a large chain of islands from it's cliff-top over the ocean. Inhabitants The people of Rike are surprisingly mixed, with a good, solid mix between both elves and humans, although due to their disliked nature by the rest of the world, Dusk Elves make their homes in Rike primarily, which allows a number of half-elves to freely run around. The families have their own roots within the city, meaning none of the four remaining families can be truly eliminated, but each of them now have their hideouts, and are paranoid of outsiders. The King of Diamonds rules the city officially, but the King of Spades has the love of the people within the city, as his family struggles to make it a better place. Character Creation Help People from this city are usually young lived, not thinking ahead much, each day is a battle for survival. You must make your way of life between 4 clans, the guard, corrupt officials and many local street gangs. Are you a local thug, a Robbin Hood, a vigilante stalking the streets, or even the BBEG of tomorrow, all sorts of adventuring type come from Rike to stake their claim in the world. While the city to some is the bottom of the bottom, some can make their way to the highest tops if they can play their cards right. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion The people of Rike have no temples; although they have a great many shrines to Norgorber and Cayden Cailean, as those two gods perfectly represent the nature of the city, as they value freedom, but also secrecy where it is needed. Magic Magic is quite welcome within Rike, often used as a way to divine the truth of things, or otherwise used to give someone an advantage over another - a large part of Rike. Technology Due to the disorganized nature of Rike, technological advances are not kept for long. Competitors often steal or destroy them, and technology brought to the city is rarely if ever replicated to any great effect. Law & Crime Found here. People & Places of Interest 1. Sights to see : There are many bars, brothels, casinos, and corners to lose your coin in if you're looking to take a ride on the wild side. : To the south, there are the docks, full of life and danger. If you want some protection in Rike, or other finer things, The Clubhouse is where you'll wanna head, do make sure to bring enough gold though or face the consequences. : A little to the north of the docks are the Warren's. The worst of city living, houses are either cheap rice walls or mud, dried to poor quality brick. Nearly a swamp year round, the streets are filled with mud, and if you can not afford a raised dwelling, so is most everything else. The people in this area are mostly gutter rats, assassins, orphans adopted to gangs and old drunks with nowhere else to go. Life here is short and deadly, each day can be your last and each copper can be your last meal. The guards around here are more to keep you in then protect you. : Past the castle where the Diamonds call home you come to the market districts. Somewhat clean, and somewhat safe, this is where the average citizen works and the wealthy live. : To the east is the dwellings for the middle and some lower class. While not safe, you can at least expect to live to your 40s here. The East is mostly controlled by the Spades. : The West has a strong grip by the hearts, who are struggling to make it a better area, here you will find some of the city's humanity. While not completely safe, most do not have to worry where their wallets are at the end of the day, unless you've a reputation of abundance, then you may want to give out a few silver to the poorer population to not raise the ire of the hearts. 2. Organized Crime: * Kirkheim Syndicate * Velornian Syndicate 3. Convicted Criminals: * Tombom Iddle:''' '''A halfling trickster, spotted in Rike just before a culprit had stormed through the upper streets of it, making off with noble ladies' 'unmentionables', a small child-looking thief running under ladies dressed, knicking jewelry and looks galore. After two months of this tomfoolery, the Halfling had been caught amidst the act of making off with a sack of a noblewoman's jewelry box contents, among other things. Labeled the 'Upskirt upstart', Tombom Iddle was arrested and hanged, his final words stating that it was 'worth it by a long shot'